


The Queen of Hearts

by White_Ferret



Category: miraculous ladybug and chat noir
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous but Hawkmoth is still a thing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, may add ships later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Ferret/pseuds/White_Ferret
Summary: A group of people were chosen by the Queen of Hearts to protect those who could not protect themselves. They are fiercely loyal to her. When they get their cards again, they know their Queen is coming back. They have a target and they intend to destroy it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Queen of Hearts

Luka walked into his room and looked around. He didn’t know why, but he had a feeling today was going to be important. He saw a blood red envelope on his bed and he felt himself smirk. His Queen was back. 

He walked over to the envelope and opened it. Inside lay a single card. An Ace of Diamonds. He walked out of his room with the card in his pocket. He noticed his mother and sister were on the deck. His mother looked at him with surprise and he realized he was still smirking. He turned to Juleka, who was also smirking.

“You got yours too?”

She nodded and held up a Deuce. He nodded back and held up his Ace card. His mother just looked a bit shocked. Luka and Juleka just looked at her and told her not to worry and that they would be careful. 

After she had walked away, Luka pressed his card to his neck, where the card seemed to melt into his skin. In a few seconds, the card was gone and Luke had a tattoo of the card on his neck. 

Juleka pressed her card to her left forearm and the same thing happened. Suddenly, a red heart was on their face (like Hawkmoth and the purple butterfly that appears on his victim’s faces but red heart). A voice spoke in their heads. 

“Ace, Deuce. It will be a pleasure working by your side once agin. The others have their cards back as well.”

Juleka and Luka simply smiled at the voice of their Queen. It had been a while since they heard it. 

“Thank you our Queen. But the pleasure is ours.”  
They spoke in unison. However, it was Juleka that asked the question that was on both of their minds. 

“My Queen, who is our target this time?”

They felt their Queen chuckle softly and they couldn’t help but smile. 

“I shall tell you that in person. In three days time, go to our old Headquarters. The others will be there. Do not be late. I expect you to be there by 3:00 PM. I wished you luck. Until then, goodbye Ace and Deuce.”

They said their farewells too. They had not seen their Queen in person for months. After all, she had taken a terrible hit last time. They knew she was still alive but they didn’t know the full extent of her injuries. 

They nodded to each other once more before going to their rooms. They needed to train, as they had not done that yet. After that, they would meditate, eat dinner with their mother, and go to sleep.


End file.
